Control knobs, and in particular, mechanical rotary control knobs are known. Such rotary control Knobs are mechanically turnable and control things from simple. ON/OFF functions of devices, to selection of specific items like television stations, to infinitely controlled selections like volume of a radio. Such mechanical rotary control knobs have been found in many applications in vehicle control applications.